Agua y placer en cuatro
by Art23 story
Summary: Sora llega al reino de Lord Beerus, el dios de la destrucción, y el mismo dios esta interesado en Sora tanto que le deja que use un bano especial. Goku y Vegetta pasa un tiempo con Beerus para un entrenamiento. Beerus tiene un plan perfecto para disfrutar un momento con dos guerreros y un joven heroe. ¿Sora disfrutara este momento con estos tres nuevos amigos?


**Hola, aqui dejo una historia en esta pareja:**

**Sora x Beerus x Goku x Vegetta**

**Ahora lo he hecho rapido a la hora de publicar, solo revisare cuando pueda y preparar el siguiente capitulo picante.**

**De momento disfrutad.**

* * *

Lord Beerus, el dios de la destrucción, se encontraba con Wish en el lago tomando su sesión de meditación. Beerus se concentraba en su sesión, hasta que la voz de Wish fue despertado en sus pensamientos:

\- Lord Beerus, siento mucho su interrupción pero acabo de recordar una cosa.

Beerus abre un ojo mirando hacia Wish y le pregunta:

\- ¿De que se trata Wish? Espero que sea importante.

Wish con su actitud calmante le responde:

\- En realidad, Bulba me ha invitado a su casa para probar una nueva comida, y como sabes, Bulba siempre nos ofrece unas novedades de alimentos que nosotros mismos se considera un manjar de dioses. El caso es que debo avisar por si me necesitas algo, ademas, estaré ausente solo un día.

Beerus se rie y le dice a Wish:

\- De acuerdo, pero no te fíes demasiado a Bulba.

Wish le contesta:

\- no creo que sea malo, ademas, su actitud me agrada y puesto que gracias a ella, no teníamos que destruir la Tierra y ni siquiera de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron. No lo crees.

Beerus entendía de lo que Wish se refería, por ello le dice a Wish una cosa:

\- Ya que estamos, acabo de recordar del pesado Son Goku y de Vegeta, por lo visto insisten en que lo entrenen.

Wish se rie por ello:

\- No me extraña Lord Beerus, Goku siempre le encanta en todo relacionado con las peleas, ademas que él es un supuesto digno ya que llego a un nivel de Super Saiyan Dios. Aparte de Vegetta, un príncipe orgulloso que desea derrotar a Goku, o sea, una gran rivalidad.

Wish se levanta y toma su cetro para ir directamente, pero antes:

\- Por cierto Lord Beerus, Goku y Vegeta tiene en posesión los objetos "Tele" (invención que no incluye en la serie) que le di para que puedan llegar a donde estes.

Lord Beers asiente y le dice:

\- De todos modos no tardaran de venir.

Wish se adelante y le contesta:

\- No creo, le pedí a los dos que esperasen hasta que yo llegara a casa de Bulma, de esa manera le dará tiempo para el entrenamiento que vas a plantear a esos dos.

Beerus le contesta:

\- Entiendo, en fin.

Pero los que no sabían es que había otro mas en unirse a tal entrenamiento.

—

En las islas del Destino, Sora se encontraba entrenando solo con sus movimientos de combate con su llave espada. El calor del sol dejaba mostrando el sudor del duro trabajo de este joven héroe.

Sora decidio descansar hasta que la nada… desaparece.

—

En la Tierra, desde la casa de Bulma:

Dentro se encontraba dos guerreros Saiyan supuestamente esperando a que Wish llegara para si irse. Goku decidió hablar a Vegeta con la misma actitud cuando esta impaciente por pelear o entrenar:

\- Vegetta, no estas emocionado que el mismísimo Lord Beerus nos entrene.

Vegeta con su actitud arrogante y orgullo le contesta:

\- Por su puesto que si, kakarote. Lord Beerus es un dios, y es un honor en que él mismo nos deje a entrenar. Si algo que si se es que los entrenamientos pueden ser algo extraño, pero la palabra de Lord Beerus es sumamente obligación.

Goku le responde:

\- ¿Quieres decir que tenemos que hacerlo sin pensarlo dos veces?

Vegetta le contesta:

\- Si.

De la nada aparece Wish dando sorpresa a los dos saiyan.

Goku le saluda a Wish:

\- Hola Wish, pensábamos que no vendrías. Estoy impaciente en empezar.

Wish se ríe por las palabras de Goku:

\- Nunca cambiaras Son Goku, la verdad es que casi me olvido este día, lo bueno es que le he dado tiempo para que Lord Beerus planteara el entrenamiento que vosotros dos vais hacer.

Vegeta le dice a Wish:

-Bulma acaba de salir a comprar para esa comida especial. Puedes quedarte aquí si le apetece.

Wish le contesta:

\- Por supuesto Vegetta, ademas debo descansar por el viaje que he tomado llegar, resulta que durante el viaje, sufrí un pequeño accidente pero no creo que sea grave.

Los dos guerreros se prepararon para salir con los "Tele".

Wish le pregunta a los dos:

\- Ya tenéis esos objetos que os di, lo único que tienen que hacer es pensar a Lord Beerus en sus mentes, de esa manera llegareis automáticamente en solo unos segundos y recordad que… oh

Wish se encontraba solo y hablo a si mismo:

-Bueno, al menos no causaran problemas. Creo que voy a dormir un poco.

—

Después de que Wish se fuera:

Lord Beerus continua su concentración para plantear un entrenamiento para Goku y Vegetta, de repente nota una presencia rara que el propios Beerus no sabe si es amigo o enemigo. Se levanta hacia una parte del lago hasta que encuentra a un joven con el pelo pincho y un traje raro acompañado un objeto extraño con la forma de una llave. Beerus se acerca con antelación hasta alcanzar la vista perfecta. Beerus siente que este joven sea un guerrero pero nunca lo ha visto ni si quiera en los años de existencia.

Beerus empieza hablar así mismo:

\- Humm, este chico no me suena, pero…

Beerus nota como el joven se despierta y se bosteza y se vuelve a dormir hasta que ve el rostro de Lord Beerus al revés y se asusta al joven, el portado de la llave empuña y Lord Beerus ve que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

Beerus le dice al joven:

\- ¿Se puedes saber que haces en mi dominio?

El joven le contesta:

\- ¿Tu dominio? Perdón, no se que paso, estaba durmiendo en mi hogar hasta que desperté.

Beerus estudia con atención las palabras del joven. Beerus continua haciendo preguntas:

-¿Quien eres joven?

El joven le contesta:

\- Soy Sora.

Beerus empieza a recopilar de información, pero continua hasta que:

-¿Y quien eres tú?

Beerus le contesta pero con una sonrisa como si parecía ofenderle:

\- Soy Lord Beerus, el dios de la destrucción.

Sora se sorprende y le mira con determinación a él, puesto que un dios así es peligroso.

Sora le pregunta:

\- Se que interrumpido en tu dominio, pero no es mi culpa que este aquí.

Normalmente Beerus se enfada o empieza a amenazar a cualquier ser que interpone en su camino o en sus caprichos. Pero la forma que Sora le mira, comienza a experimentar cierto toque… excitación.

Beerus le responde:

\- Se que no lo has hecho, pero me temo que tendrás que irte, ahora no puedo ayudarte pero conozco a alguien que si, pero no estará hasta mañana.

Sora se preocupa, pero las palabras de Beerus eran ciertas, no tenia problemas en esperar de volver a casa. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Beerus le dice:

\- Ya que estas aqui quisiera preguntarte una cosa.

Sora le pregunta:

-¿Qué?

Beerus señala con su dedo hacia la llave espada y le pregunta:

\- ¿Eso que empuñas es un arma?

Sora le contesta si vacilación:

-Si.

Beerus continua con las preguntas:

\- Supongo que eres una especie de guerrero espadachín.

Sora le contesta a la pregunta:

\- Si, lo soy.

Beerus se rie y de repente decide usar a Sora para el entrenamiento, de hecho, dicho entrenamiento estaba previsto desde hace tiempo, pero esto es la gran oportunidad sin la presencia de Wish, ya que siempre acompaña a Lord Beerus en todo el tiempo.

Beerus le pregunta por ultima vez:

\- Ya que estas aqui, ¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo y otros dos mas que estoy esperando? Estoy seguro que seria un buen beneficio para todos, ademas de que te quitara la paciencia de esperar.

Sora plantea la respuesta: es mejor entrenar para si pasar el tiempo, pero tenia dudas, pero este ser le ofrece algo que no creo que pueda resistir, ademas siente una fuerza en Beerus como si fuese algo dominante.

Sora se decidio la respuesta:

\- Buena, si tu lo dices, es mejor buscar un entretenimiento.

Beerus se rie a la respuesta, y con amabilidad le responde:

\- Muy bien, pero antes, por que no te tomas un baño, noto que has estado trabajando mucho.

Sora se avergüenza y acepta en usar un baño. Beerus toma a Sora por el hombro y se teletransporta ambos al baño.

—

Sora siente como una nausea por el viaje pero se mantiene la compostura. Beerus le pregunta a Sora:

\- Es la primera vez en viajar.

Sora asiente pero le muestra una actitud alegre:

\- He pasado por muchas cosas.

Beerus acompaña al lugar, Sora se sorprende el lugar. Esta completamente grande el baño: duchas, sauna, jazzcusi natural. Pero Beerus le dice a Sora:

\- Antes debes quitarte la ropa en esa zona, mientras yo me voy esperando a otras personas.

Sora asiente y se mete en el cambiador. Beerus mira por ultima vez antes de salir.

Una vez fuera, Beerus siente la presencia de los dos guerreros y se queda quieto hasta que de repente, Goku y Vegetta aparecen sin más.

Goku se alegra de estar aqui, pero se sorprende de que no estén en el lago donde siempre realizaba los entrenamientos. Vegetta se pone respetable a Lord Beerus por si presencia.

Goku le pregunta a Beerus:

\- Lord Beerus, gracias por atendernos pero ¿Qué hacemos aqui en este lugar?

Vegetta se une a la conversación:

\- Es cierto, Aunque Lord Beerus tiene una buena explicación.

Lord Beerus decide darles el plan de entrenamiento que llevara al cabo:

-Tienes razón, por eso quiero preguntaros: ¿si estas dispuestos a obedecerme durante el entrenamiento sin ninguna queja?

Ambos asiente y Beerus les explica el entrenamientos:

\- Vuestro entrenamiento es simple desde aqui: primero quitaros la ropa en el cambiador y meteos en el agua.

Ambos se sorprende pero Beerus continua la explicación:

\- En la primera fase consistente n mantener una relajación muscular. Se que estas ansiosos, por eso debes relajaros antes.

Goku y Vegeta se fueron al cambiador. Beerus esta feliz de que su plan va a la perfección. Solo lo que hace falta es que Sora se una a su plan sin saberlo nada.

—

Goku y Vegetta se desnudaron y cogieron sus toallas, pero se da cuenta de una ropa rara, Goku ve y le pregunta a Vegeta:

-Oye Vegeta.

Vegetta le pregunta con un poco enfado:

\- ¿Qué?

Goku señala la ropa y le pregunta:

\- ¿Tú sabias que alguien mas se une con nosotros?

Vegeta se sorprende, pero Beerus explico que el entrenamiento fue formado por el y no hay una queja en ello.

Vegeta le contesta:

\- No lo se, pero Beerus planeo nuestro entrenamientos, seguro que esa persona sea parte del entrenamiento.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta que ven a ambos en el jazzcusi a un joven en el baño.

—

**Bueno, espero que lo disfrutéis, en el siguiente capitulo empezara la gran diversión entre estos personajes, se que ha sido rápido, pero mas adelante modificare para no producir fallos o errores.**

**Ademas, como tengo trabajo por motivos de estudio, las publicaciones estaran atrasadas pero al menos puedo preparar mejor. Se pacientes y gracias.**


End file.
